Eve'Mineral
An island kingdom of miners steeped in lore, finally back on its feet after a hundred year sleep, it has opened itself to the rest of Faerune once again. Lore (deemed history by the people) Helen of Ginetell was traveling with her father when their boat sank in a mighty storm. One of the only survivors, she found herself on the sandy beach with the god Auriville holding her. Taking her to the center of the island he took care of her, creating with his magic a temple she could rest in. It was here he fell in love with her and concieved the first prince. When the prince Raul was born, Taji appeared and convinced Helen to remain on the island for his older brother. To help her and the sailors left he gave them warriors. Men and woman who helped protect the sailors and bred with them creating the people that now live on the island. As the people grew the city grew, one city and several farms that fed the city and those in it. The people knew if they were to truly live they needed trade. In entered Camello with his gift to the prince and a gift to the people. For generations the people lived by farming and trade its males worked the mines (but not limited to them) as the females worked the crafts. But on the island a demon also resided, in slumber till he was awaken (how he awaken is a mystery only one knows) awaken he and his horde attacked the city at its highest point in history a climatically great time. The royal family fled but one the youngest princess. She took her families god magic and the magic of the city and used it to place herself, the demon and her people into a slumber. A hundred years later that spell is weakening, the people have awakened and through the next few generations have worked to get the ruined city back to its glory. The city rebuilt they have opened the port to a world that has forgotten about them. Culture The people of Eve'Mineral are very adapted to their enchanted island. Sturdy bones give them better support, and eyesight developed specially for working in the dark mines for long hours. Women are especially adept at seeing faults in gems and nimble small fingers can more easily weave jewelry chains and set crystals in place for ornamental design. There is a set social structure in Eve'Mineral. Royalty There are two living realtives to Helen of Ginetell. They are cousins to her by blood. The first and eldest is a prince; the second and youngest is a princess. The princess currently seats the throne though is too young to do much actual ruling, thus it is mainly for show. The Great Families There are three families that have the divided power of the kingdom in their control. Each family leader has a staff of gold and silver with a ruby gem atop it to represent their stature in the community. Crisanto House The ambassadors. This family is in charge of the political relations between Eve'Mineral and other countries. The trade business depends on them. (Undisclosed) House The fighters and defenders for the nation, this family line is dedicated to the militarian aspects for the kingdom. (Undisclosed) House The third family oversees the people themselves, making sure the standard of living for the island is balanced best, that farms are producing and miners are working. They handle taxes and problems of the people. Merchants Like the Great families, there are only a number of merchants in Eve'Mineral. Being a merchant is a prosperous position and are deemed higher class than the rest of the people. The Rest Craftsmen, miners, farmers, etc are all the workerbees of the nation. This nation respects them with the knowledge that without them they wouldn't have what they do; however they are still considered the lowest tier socially speaking. Trade A mining community, the kingdom's largest trade is in that of gems and gold and silver ore. More finished product (jewelry) is available as well. Category:Kingdoms